


Goodnight, Rung

by starscrearn



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Trouble Sleeping, they're just old and gay really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscrearn/pseuds/starscrearn
Summary: It can be hard to fall asleep when the person you're sharing a bed with kicks you in the shins. Fortunately for Megatron, Rung's so small it doesn't hurt, but now he's just worried about the little mech...is he always like this?





	Goodnight, Rung

The first time Megatron shared a berth with Rung, he was concerned.

Rung didn’t quite talk while in recharge, but it was a close thing. Once or twice, Megatron caught what might have been part of a name, or just more meaningless mumbling. And then he rolled over and drove a pede into Megatron’s knee, at which point the ex-warlord was pretty sure Rung was having a nightmare. Rung was too small for the blow to bring any real pain, but it was still worrisome. 

So Megatron, as gently as possible, attempted to rouse him. It was almost comical, that chassis hunched over the small mech next to him, that servo against such a delicate frame. A digit brushed against the glass covering over Rung’s spark, and he almost leaned into the touch, but by the time he reacted, Megatron had moved his servo, laying it flat against one rounded shoulder and giving it a small shake.

“Rung. Rung, wake up.”

“Mm…” He shifted, optics blinking toward being online and settling around half power. “What… what’s the matter? Is something wrong?” Rung sat up and reached out almost blindly with his EM field, brushing it up against a field he knew would be held tightly against the one putting it off. He found that field and pulsed out with concern, safety, and warmth.

“No, I’m fine. But you looked like you were having some sort of nightmare. Are you alright?”

He sighed. “Yes, and I’m sorry. I should have warned you. This hasn’t happened in a very long time. In the past, I was something of a restless sleeper. I was hoping that pattern wouldn’t reemerge. Did I kick you?”

“You did, but nowhere near hard enough to hurt,” Megatron assured him, smoothing a digit over the small servo that had found its way onto his knee.

Rung’s brows immediately knitted together in worry. “Oh dear, I’m so sorry!”

At that, a small smile flitted across his facial plates. “I have taken much heavier blows than whatever little taps you might give me while asleep.”

“Be that as it may, it doesn’t mean you should have to put up with my errant feet.”

“Rung.” Megatron sighed, tapping a digit against the back of the bot’s servo. “I truly don’t mind--it doesn’t hurt, and I doubt it would be enough to wake me, if that’s your worry. I’m more concerned with whether this means you’re having nightmares.”

Rung considered him for a moment, and Megatron knew it meant he was trying to determine if he really didn’t mind or was merely being polite. In response, he extended his field a little further than he normally would, letting it flow over Rung’s.  _ I’m sincere,  _ it tried to say.  _ There is no injury or judgement here. _

The little mech smiled at the clumsy attempt. It had been a while since Megatron had projected anything that wasn’t power or control, and he was still getting used to not being overpowering. But any progress was good, and so he smiled. “It’s not nightmares. At least, I don’t think so. It’s just something that happens.”

Megatron brushed a digit up Rung’s forearm, glancing at him for permission. He got a smile, a nod, and a  _ go on _ where their EM fields brushed against each other, and his servo migrated to the back of Rung’s shoulder, settling at the joint and rubbing gently at what he knew to be a tension spot. “Something that happens when you’re under stress?”

Rung laughed at that. “I have a stressful job, Megatron. We both do. No, it’s just something that happens.” He shuttered his optics and leaned into the servo at his shoulder with a quiet hum.

He looked oddly vulnerable without his glasses, Megatron now realized. No, not vulnerable--mechs Rung’s size always had that appearance when you were a few times larger. Open. He looked open, and content.

“When was the last time it happened?”

“Mm?”

“When was the last time you were this restless?”

Rung considered it for a moment. “You know, I don’t actually know. It could have been the last time I recharged, or it could have been a million years ago.”

What went unsaid was that there’d been no one else around to be affected by it, but they both knew that was what he meant.

“You’ve never woken yourself up?” he questioned, feeling the wiring in Rung’s shoulder finally relax and moving on to the other one. 

Rung rebalanced himself against Megatron’s knee. “I’m sure I have, but I wouldn’t be able to tell you exactly when.”   


“Does anything help?”

At that, the little mech placed a servo against Megatron’s, instantly stilling it. “See, now I’m sure something else is on your mind.”

“And you’re changing the subject.”

“Yes, I am,” he admitted. He took the ex-warlord’s servo in both of his, rubbing small circles into his palm. “It’s not like you to be so openly concerned, and while I do appreciate it, it makes me wonder if there’s something else in play here. So.” There was a quiet click as his optics refocused on Megatron’s face. “Is there?”

It was Megatron’s turn to pause and consider it. “I don’t believe so.”

“Would you tell me if there was something wrong?”

He almost lied. It would have been easy enough to tuck any dishonesty away where it wouldn’t bleed into his field. But then he glanced back to Rung’s face--open, peaceful, brows raised in quiet concern--and sighed. “Not unless it directly involved you.”

To his surprise, Rung smiled up at him. “It’s good that you’re aware of that, at least. But I should remind you…” And here he paused and pushed himself up to press a gentle kiss against Megatron’s cheek. “What affects you might not directly affect me, but I can still be concerned. I care about you.”

He dropped back down onto the berth and patted the space beside him. “And part of that care entails nagging you to stop worrying about me and get some sleep--I know you have the early shift tomorrow.”

Megatron rolled his optics and groaned good-naturedly, laying back and letting Rung curl up next to him again. “No amount of sleep will prepare me for that.”

“But better some than none at all. I promise not to kick you this time.”

He didn’t laugh, but Rung could feel the quiet rumbling of engines that meant he was thinking about it. “Just try not to stub your toes. I don’t think Ratchet would look favorably on us at this hour.”

He smiled against Megatron’s shoulder. “I think we could take care of that on our own.” He turned his helm and pressed a kiss to the grey metal in front of him. “Goodnight, dear.”

“Goodnight, Rung."

**Author's Note:**

> first time I've tried my hand at writing anything for IDW, so I figured I should start with what quickly became my favorite pair of old gays. if you like it and this is your jam, you're in luck: there will be more for them.
> 
> (also i feel like i need to apologize for the cheesy title and summary, it was all i could come up with.)


End file.
